Kung Fu Panda: The Lost Hope
by MindofImagination
Summary: This story will be about the accounts which takes place after Kung Fu Panda 3. You saw Po and the Furious Five beat Tai Lung, Master Shen, and Kai. But can they beat a new force of evil...when all hope is lost? I do NOT own the rights to Kung Fu Panda. This is purely for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Kung Fu Panda: Lost Hope**

 **I do not own Dreamworks and Kung Fu Panda. I am writing this purely for fun**

Summary

This story will be about the accounts which takes place after Kung Fu Panda 3. You saw Po and the Furious Five beat Tai Lung, Master Shen, and Kai. But can they beat can they beat a new force of evil...when all hope is lost?

Chapter 1 (Sneak Peek Sample)

You once heard the tales of the Dragon warrior... The one who saved China from the evil wrath of Tai Lung, Master Shen, and the realm traveling Kai... You would think it would be a happy ending after Kai's defeated...

 **You were wrong.**

Five, for the most part, peaceful months passed by after the battle against Kai. Po and the Five were training at the training room while Shifu was meditating in the Jade Palace and Po's two fathers were serving food at the noodle shop.

"Good work everybody. Man, this whole being a teacher and all is making me famished." Po exclaimed.

"Po, we all trained while you just stood and told us to perform different fighting moves." Mantis replied with disbelief.

"Hey, being the Dragon Warrior and a teacher is hard work Mantis. The standing in a cool master pose is more painful than it looks." Po stated to Mantis while the Five gathered around him. "Now it's time for dumplings! Who's all with me?" Po shouted with excitement.

Mantis, Crane, Viper, and Monkey all cheered with Po and started to exit the training room while Tigress was brushing aside wood chips.

"Death is coming for you!" a deep sinister voice echoed in Tigress' head.

Immediately, a shock of chills ran down Tigress' spine and for a slow second, everything felt cold and dark. Once the second of fear had passed, everything felt normal again and there was no voice to be heard. Alarmed and confused, Tigress tried to forget that moment and left the training room to meet up with the rest of the gang.

Once Tigress met up with the gang at the noodle shop, the whole gang ordered dumplings. The Five and the citizens cheered for Po and his dad seeing who would have the most dumplings stuffed in their mouth. While Po and his father were having a food challenge, a ferocious crack of red lightning broke through the sky and hit the Jade Palace. A huge explosion erupted and the sky was covered with dark clouds and harsh winds.

"Shifu! Nooooo!" Po and the Five desperately yelled at the top of their lungs while they rushed to the Jade Palace which crumbled to the ground. The city folks screamed for their lives and, with struggle, ran to find shelter from the wind's mighty wrath. Hearts pounding like crazy, Po and the Five made it to the top of the mountain. Rather than stopping, Po ran into the palace full of flames before Tigress could stop him.

"Shifu!? I'm coming for you!" Po shouted. The heat from the flames spat at Po's face with rage trying to slow him down.

Po saw Shifu's hand from the rubble a few feet away from him. While the Furious Five were left useless, Po ran to Shifu to dig him out. Po held Shifu's body in his arms and raced out of the fire as fast as he could hoping that Shifu is still alive. Right before Po escaped the fire with Shifu's body, a burst of flame scorched Po's right eye leaving him to scream in agony. Po escaped the fire with Shifu's body and laid it down while he covered his eye.

At that moment, everything was never the same. The Dragon Warrior was no more.

"What happened? What happened to Shifu?"

As years passed, the day's became more quiet in the valley and the Furious Five were left to protect the city alone after the Dragon Warrior left due to his grief of Master Shifu's death. Hope began to fade away. The Training Room was empty. The Five were all in their separate dorm rooms silently grieving over the loss of Master Shifu.

"What happened to Tigress?"

Well Tigress was also in her dorm room, however, she didn't just grieve over Shifu.

"She didn't? Who else did she grieve over?"

The Dragon Warrior. You see, Tigress loved Po deeply and she couldn't bear to imagine the pain that he was going through.

"But aren't they grieving over the same thing?"

Did Tigress or Mantis or Monkey get their face burned by the fire?

"No, but The Furious Five knew Shifu longer than Po did, which means that they had a closer relationship with Master Shifu than Po."

Point taken.

* * *

 **[To Be Continued…]**

Let me know your feedback. Should I continue this story? Please be honest. I love honest feedback. This is a sample page from chapter one and I want to know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (sample)

The next day, Tigress went down to Mr. Ping's noodle shop to check up on Mr. Ping and Li to see how they were doing. Ever since The Dragon Warrior left and the passing of Shifu, the shop became more deserted. Not much happened in the village. The days became grey, the villagers became mournful when they went about their day. Robberies became more common in the village. The Furious Five, other than trying to save the city from all the crooks, would isolate themselves in their rooms.

"Hey Mr. Ping, how is everything going? Is there anything I can help you with around the shop?" Tigress questioned Mr. Ping, trying to comfort him and Li (The Dragon Warrior's other father).

"Okay I guess. We haven't had a lot of customers lately, ever since…" Mr. Ping murmured with struggle and pain.

"How are you and the rest of the team holding up?" Li calmly asked Tigress.

"We're quiet most of the time. We just stay in our rooms unless there's trouble in the village. Mr. Ping, it is not your fault that Po left. You had no control over what happened that day…" stated Tigress, trying to be somewhat encouraging. Tigress looked down with a sorrowful look on her face and quietly continued

"None of us had control with what happened that day."

Tigress looked back up to Mr. Ping but now she had a stern on her face. Hope begun to fill her broken heart and she stated to Mr. Ping and Li with confidence,

"I'm going after Po. I am going to find your son and bring him back home."

Li replied to Tigress with doubt

"He won't come back. You know he won't. Not after Shifu's death."

"He will. I promise you, I will bring him back." Tigress responded.

"What makes you think he will come back?" Mr. Ping, looking up to Tigress, asked her while his eyes teared up.

"...because Shifu would want him to. It is time for him to return to his family...and to this village." Tigress stated while she laid her hand on Mr. Ping's shoulder.

"What did Tigress do? Did she go after Po?"

Yes, she went to go to look for Po. Tigress was in her room packing for the long journey ahead of her. Meanwhile, Crane entered Tigress' room silently and stated with disappointment,

"You're going after him aren't you?"

Tigress, knowing that Crane entered, turned her head towards Crane and explained, while she packed her bag -

"You know you aren't obligated to come."

"Why are you going after him? Po doesn't deserve to come back. Not after he left us to fight that thing that calls himself Stormbreaker.. Not after he let Shifu die-"

Tigress, filling up with anger, turned towards Crane faster than he could blink, with her fists clenched and interrupted him saying

"It was not his fault! Do not blame Po for something he had no control over! We all lost someone that day! Unlike us, Po actually risked his life to save Shifu from burning and lost his eye doing so! So if you want to blame someone for Shifu's death, then blame yourself! Blame Monkey, blame Viper, blame me but you have no right to blame Po! I'm going to find Po and bring him back, you are not obligated to come."

It fell silent for a moment. Tigress picked up her bags, walked pass Crane, and started to leave her room when Crane, while wiping his tears with his wings, replied,

"Wait!... I'll come with you."

"Get packed up. We're leaving now." Tigress replied calmly.

Side story:

Stormbreaker's mission:

Why should the weak minded and cowardly be able to live how they please in a society full of riches and power, for they are like a contagious plague, slowly destroying the very society they live in because of their stupidity and lack of intelligence that spreads from one living animal to another. The only thing they are best at is not having any power and suffer what they must under a ruler.

I am a gorilla who simply lives by his traditions, and I'm the only one who sees this plague as a problem. When there is a problem, which goes against my traditions, I terminate them and make it as if those problems never existed… The weak minded and cowardly are a problem! Therefore, I shall see to it, as a promise to my fathers and my father's fathers, that all the weak minded and cowardly shall be punished and be under my control, for my name is Stormbreaker.

Back to the main story:

The journey begun. Tigress and Crane left the village and headed towards the bitter cold mountains to search for the Dragon Warrior.

"Crane said there was a thing called Stormbreaker. Who was Stormbreaker?"

Stormbreaker was the cause of Shifu's death and brought silence upon the village. You see, Stormbreaker had this mission to punish the physically weak and less intelligent citizens around the world.

"Why did he want to punish them?"

That, I can't fully answer. I know he was so devoted to finish his mission but why he is, we may never know.

"Did he ever accomplish his mission?"

How about you stop getting ahead of yourself and let me continue the story?

"Sorry. Continue."

 **[To Be Continued...]**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Previously from Chapter 2:

( "Did he ever accomplish his mission?"

How about you stop getting ahead of yourself and let me continue the story?

"Sorry. Continue."

It is said that Stormbreaker comes from Rwanda where only a small amount of his kind still remained. From what I was last told, there were probably 5 to 600 gorillas that lived there. What Stormbreaker didn't know was that by enacting his mission, it came with a price. What that price was, I cannot quite say.

"He was trying to save his kind from extinction… by making sure his kind didn't become stupid?"

What? No! I mean you could.. I guess make an argument for that… that might have been a small fraction of his plan.. Let me finish my thought!

"Sorry." )

Flashback Story:

(Five months ago) Po escaped the fire with Shifu's body and laid it down while he covered his eye.

At that moment, everything was never the same. The Dragon Warrior was no more. 

"What happened? What happened to Shifu?"

From the dark and furious storm came Stormbreaker, who jumped from the sky, landing in front of the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five, who were in fear and shock with what just happened.

"Bow to your new ruler, Stormbreaker!" stated Stormbreaker with might and fury! He looked down towards the Five and the Dragon Warrior, not knowing that they were in front of him when he spoke, and stated with low voice that struck fear to those around him

"Well, well… this is quite the dream come true. The Furious Five have come to meet me before I take full control of village. (chuckles)"

Viper, with pure instinct and rage bolted at Stormbreaker to get her revenge, but was slapped by him, as if it was nothing, from the Jade Palace all the way to the village, crashing into a villager's home.

"I'm not familiar with the panda.. Speak panda and reveal yourself!" Stormbreaker continued

Crying in agony, the Dragon Warrior struggled to look up at Stormbreaker and said to him, clenching his teeth while tears came from one side of the face and blood on the other

"You monster! … Y-y-you k-killed..Shifu!"

Stormbreaker, with disappointment, gripped the Dragon Warrior by neck and replied, while the Five's kicks and punches were useless towards Stormbreaker

"You are mistaken panda. I am doing the world a favor, one that all animals will thank me for...Oh..If only you could understand. Your emotions blind you. Soon they will break you."

Stormbreaker, while still gripping the Dragon Warrior, slammed his fist to the ground blasting the Furious Five to the city and looked back up to the Dragon Warrior, curious on why the Dragon Warrior lets his emotions destroy him, and says to him

"You can't let go of your emotions can you panda? … What a shame. I'll have to break you.. and you'll thank me. I won't kill you panda… but you will suffer. Everything that you once cared about, will no longer be a part of you because I will destroy your emotions. You will no longer have to feel this burden, pain, and suffering anymore.

The Dragon Warrior coughing with struggle while holding on to Stormbreaker's wrist, starts screaming

On their journey to find the Dragon Warrior, Tigress and Crane were traveling through the Shadow Mountains, which is known to be deadly due to the violent weather and fog that covered the ground. Tigress and Crane heard a vague voice a few miles away that was calling to them. Not knowing where he was walking, Crane took a step off of the edge of the walkway and fell down the cliff of death.

[To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Just as Crane fell of the edge, Tigress immediately grabbed him by his wing and pulled Crane up to her, saving his life. Crane, hugging Tigress to keep balance, felt relieved and happy to be alive… and awkward because he was hugging Tigress. She felt awkward as well.

They kept moving, Tigress led, but they couldn't hear the voice so Tigress shouted,

"Hello!? Where are you!? Can you say something!?"

They kept walking carefully as the fog covered the hill but they stopped once they heard the voice again. The mysterious voice that started to echo all around Tigress and Crane exclaimed with might,

"With what purpose guides you to come to the Shadow Mountain? Not many survive this foul walk. Speak!"

Tigress walks in front of Crane without fear and replies to the mysterious voice,

"We're looking for the Dragon Warrior and something tells me you met him on his way past the Shadow Mountain."

"Hmmm. What makes you think he traveled through these mountains?" said the mysterious voice while observing the two.

"Why don't you come out from the fog and show yourself unless you're too much of a coward to face me!?" Tigress replied with frustration and controlled anger.

The mysterious voice said to Tigress with warning yet a calm voice, "You wouldn't like it. Plus, I'm one with many forms and sometimes I choose the form of something... someone from the past or an idea of someone that exists in your mind which you fear. It could drive one to their own death."

"Try me. I'm not afraid!" Said Tigress trying to hide her fear inside her.

"Very well Tigress. I warned you." And so the mysterious voice formed behind the fog covering the sky and ground, a few feet in front of Tigress and Crane. The fog turned red during the transformation. Both Tigress and Crane weren't able to see the voice transforming until the fog cleared for the voice to walk towards them.

"You did this to me Tigress! Why would you let Shifu die!? Why did you let Stormbreaker break me!? It's all your fault!" Said the voice who transformed as an evil version of the Dragon Warrior with a burning yellow eye, black fiery armor that had sharp horns on his arm pads and shoulder pads, and scars on the side of his face where he lost his eye.

Tigress' fear came out and she instantly became terrified as she saw her fear tormenting her.

"The voice transformed as an evil version of Po, which is her fear?"

Yes. Tigress, who felt a heavy burden of guilt and sadness, which felt as if a spear pierced her heart, gave in and shouted to the voice thinking it's the Dragon Warrior,

"I'm so sorry Po! I could have saved you and Shifu! I failed you! I'm sorry for everything! Please don't do this, don't turn evil! Don't give in!... I love you Po."

While the voice was tormenting Tigress, Crane who knew that the evil Dragon Warrior was not actually the Dragon Warrior, shouted to Tigress trying to get her to wake up and realize that evil Po is not real. However, shouted many times and it didn't work.

"You don't love me! Not after what you did! I lost a friend, a master, and what did you do!? Nothing! You just watched as I went in the fire to grab Shifu's body! You're no friend of mine. You're nothing to me!" Said evil Po with rage and fury to Tigress!

"You don't mean that! You don't mean that!" Tigress screamed with tears running down her face while she laid on her knees, helpless.

Crane shouted to Tigress once more as loud as he could,

"Tigress! Wake up, he is not Po! It's the voice, he's playing you! Now wake up!"

At that moment, Tigress heard Crane's voice start to echo, loud enough for her to hear, and she no longer was afraid. She wiped her tears away with her arm and stood up facing her fear that was imitated by the mysterious voice with a fearless stern on her face.

The voice that imitated her fear started to shout in shock while its form started to fade away,

"No, that's impossible! No, no.. NOOO!""

And the form disappeared.

"So the mysterious voice is gone for good?"

No. The mysterious voice is still there. It's just the form that the voice took disappeared because Tigress overcame her fear, thanks to Crane.

"Oh."

Once the form disappeared, the mysterious voice said to Tigress, surprised,

"No one has ever been able to overcome their fear that I portray. However, you were. Even when the fear felt so real, you overcame it. Impressive."

Tigress replied "Well the reason I overcame it was because I heard Crane call to me, telling me that it wasn't real. I know you saw him! Now where is Po!?"

(To be continued…)


End file.
